truetendofandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3D
New Super Mario Bros. 3D is an upcoming game created by Truetendo. Overview Introduction The magic of the New Super Mario Bros. Franchise by Nintendo is going both handheld and for homes just in time for the summer with New Super Mario Bros. 3D. Play Once again, Princess Peach has been taken far, far away, and it's up to you to save her. But in order to do so, you'll have to beat 100 new courses built in Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS by Truetendo. Each one includes a name such as, "W6-2: Bombs inside Lakitu!", or, "W8-2: Spiked Blocks vs. Grass Blocks". When you get through each course, you will receive a flag. It may be a good idea to at least try to beat each course. Clearing each world unlocks new course elements in the course creator. And that's only the beginning. Course World If you want to take a break from playing, you can take a ride on a flying saucer to Course World, where you can play non-Truetendo courses by other players that were made in the Wii U version of Super Mario Maker. You can also take on the 100 Mario Challenge. If you want to play courses in the Switch Version, you have the opportunity to do so. Upload You can Upload courses you made in the Wii U and Switch Versions of New Super Mario Bros. 3D. There's enough room to upload no more than 50 courses you made, which is great, since we're about to reach the next feature in the game, the greatest feature, that is. Create With a Truetendo Switch Online Membership, you can create courses on a 3DS, Wii U and Switch. However, if you don't have a Switch Online Membership, you can only create courses on the Wii U version of New Super Mario Bros. 3D. You'll find lots of course elements to choose from when you open the palette. Use it to place stuff like blocks, or your favorite enemies. Items and enemies can be placed inside blocks too. It's your course, so it's all up to you. New Styles Some new styles have arrived in the New Super Mario Bros. 3D course creator. The New Styles that have arrived are Super Mario 3D Land, Super Mario Bros. 2, New Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Land, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. DS. Peach's Castle Rebuild When you complete the game, Bowser (and his minions) tear up Princess Peach's castle. And it's up to you to rebuild it (Please note that this mode is unlocked after you complete World 19). In order to do so, you need to get through the 4 special worlds. None of the 4 worlds' levels, except the last level in World Crown, have names. With you're 3DS, Wii U and Switch, the fun never has to stop. New Themes and Course Elements Before we wrao things up, we can't forget about the new course themes and elements. First off, it's the brand new theme, "Tower", the taller version of the Castle. In this theme, you can make the size of the tower any size, big or small. Just give the tower a quick tap on the top and boom! Your level becomes a tower! If you want to undo this action, it can only be undone if you press and hold the bottom of the tower. The second new theme is the race track from Mario Party: Island Tour. In order to race on this track, just get a few pieces of track. Make it any size you want, and ta-da! Your course becomes a track. Please note that if you change your course to the race track theme, your course will automatically be reset. With your 3DS, Wii U and Swjtch systems, the fun never has to stop. Reveal date Your 3DS, Wii U and Switch systems are the places to play, create, and Upload Super Mario Courses this summer. Play, and create, anytime, anywhere. New Super Mario Bros. 3D. Available 8.28.19